In an organic light-emitting display panel, a pixel drive circuit is provided corresponding to each light-emitting element, for driving the light-emitting element to emit light.
In the related art, a pixel drive circuit includes a first thin film transistor, a second thin film transistor, a third thin film transistor, a drive transistor, a storage capacitor and a light-emitting element. A first power source voltage end is used for providing a first power source voltage. A second power source voltage end is used for providing a second power source voltage. A data line is used for providing a data signal. A scan signal end is used for providing a scan signal. A light-emitting signal control end is used for providing a light-emitting control signal. In a driving process, in a first stage, the scan signal end provides an enable signal, the light-emitting signal control end provides a non-enable signal, and the signal provided by the data line is transmitted to a first node via the first thin film transistor. Meanwhile, the first node and a second node are conducted by the drive transistor and the second thin film transistor for threshold compensation, such that a potential at the second node is a voltage provided by the data line plus a threshold voltage of the drive transistor. In a second stage, the scan signal end provides a non-enable signal, and the light-emitting signal control end provides an enable signal. A drive current is generated under control of the drive transistor to drive the light-emitting element to emit light. Since a gate voltage of the drive transistor is a voltage provided by the data line plus a threshold voltage of the drive transistor, according to a calculation formula of the drive current, an influence of the threshold voltage can be offset, such that the magnitude of the drive current is not related to the threshold voltage. However, the influence of the threshold voltage is merely offset theoretically, and the actual drive current is still related to the threshold voltage to a certain extent. In the working process of the drive transistor, since a control end of the drive transistor is influenced by the voltage with a same polarity for a long time, the threshold voltage is consistently drifted toward a same direction, and thus display defects are caused.